wclfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimes and Calamities. The Cause. The Remedy
3 omit It discloses the reason for oppression and suffering, why it must end, and why it will be succeeded by a better condition. It is not the expression of a man's opinion. Based upon the indisputable evidence it shows that the crisis of the American government is now at hand. omit 6 omit Big Business has no regard for the rights of the common people. The Civil War of 1863 was fomented and carried forward for the purpose of creating a condition by which Big Business could obtain a strangle hold upon the nation. To free the land from the traffic of human flesh and blood was the ostensible reason for that war, but the real reason was to enable a selfish company to control the finances and all the business interests of the nation. omit 7 8 omit Big Business, which is composed of a very few big men, owns and controls the telegraph and telephone lines, the radio, the electric and powwe lines, and it owns and controls the mines that produce the fuel and the building material which all the people are compelled to use. It owns and controls the banks, and most of the money that is in them. It is in possession of the greater portion of the gold that rightfully belongs to the government. omit 9 omit In 1917 the predatory element that rules the nation created the slogan, "The war that will make the world safe for deomcracy," and then caused its propaganda press and hypocritical clergymen to sound this false slogan throughout the land. Now after fourteen years democracy has disappeared from the earth. There is at this very time a concerted movement by those few men who control the commerce of the land to have America ruled by a dictator, which means the setting aside of all constitutional law and the putting into force such orders as the dictator may deem necessary. 10 The public press has been instructed to diplomatically educate the people as to the necessity of a dictator before the step is actually taken and the dictatorial power disclosed. omit Big Business maintains paid lobbyists at Washington, which lobbyists conduct also a bureau of information for the special benefit of their employers. Each week a letter goes from that bureau of information to the executive heads of Big Business corporations. From one of these communications, dated May 14, last, I quote the following: It is beginning to be apparent that some substitute for a coalition government will have to be formed to handle the situation after adjournment of Congress. ... There are several plans, but one revolves about the idea of assembling in Washington, or subject to quick call, a group of a dozen or more men . . . Dictatorship, which is being advocated more from week to week, would be avoided, but some of the practical merits of dictatorship would be obtained. 11 At least this is the hope behind the idea, which is an adaptation of the setup represented by the war-time Council of National Defense. ... One practical objection is that the public might be unduly alarmed by implica- tions in the summoning of a council of advisers. ... We have reason for believing the plan will materialize, and we advise you business heads in advance to consider it a good sign. omit 41 I therefore invite the organization known as the Federation of Churches of Christ in America, together with all Catholic and Protestant organizations, to confer together and to jointly agree upon and select one man to be their spokesman in a nation-wide debate by radio. Let them pay one half of the expense, Jehovah's witnesses will supply supply the money for the other half. Jehovah's witnesses will select a man to be their spokesman in this debate. Give the people a fair opportunity to hear and to determine for themselves what is the truth. I charge that the clergymen and hindering the people from learning the truth, and I therefore name the following issues for debate, to wit: RESOLVED, (1) That the clergymen, both Catholic and Protestant, do not represent Jehovah God and Christ, but they do represent and serve Satan the Devil; omit 42 omit (4) That those who are opposed to the message which Jehovah's witnesses are now carrying to the people by radio and in printed form are fighting against God and will receive a just recompense at the hands of the Lord for so doing. I ask this radio audience to demand that the clergymen accept this challenge and arrange for this debate or else admit to the people that they are wrong and cease for ever from the persecution of Jehovah's witnesses. Let all who are for or against Jehovah's witnesses write a letter to me, in care of your station, demanding that such public discussion be had in the interest of the people. I will furnish these letters to the public press, that the people may know what is being done. 46 omit If the prohibition movement were God's remedy to clean up the world, it would succeed. The fact that the prohibition movement has failed is conclusive proof that it is not God's remedy. During the last ten years there has been a great increase of all kinds of crime. There have been many calamities, such as floods, fires, earthquakes and tidal waves, all of these being brought down by the operations of Satan and wrongly charged against Jehovah God. The people are thereby deceived and blinded to the truth. omit